


Sneeze  Swap

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Swap, F/F, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: A mysterious dust cloud falls upon Beacon Academy. People start switching bodies when they sneeze
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

[Weiss walks through the Beacon campus , looking up as a shower of dust rains down upon the school. She quietly gathers some and seals it inside a plastic baggie]

**Weiss** \- [seals dust away] There.... that should [starts fighting a sneeze as she breathes some in]

[Weiss sneezes and stumbles back into someone]

**Emerald** \- Lady Cinder ?! Are you ok ?!

**Cinder (Weiss)** \- Honestly , who calls someone Lady....

**Emerald** \- It’s a sign of respect

**Cinder (Weiss)** \- That’s a good point, do continue ......wait. [narrows eyes at Emerald] What did you call me ?

_________________

Writing Requests are OPEN (Suggestions for future ideas are welcome)


	2. Chapter 2

[Ruby stands in the lunch line, waiting for Yang to move forward from the pepper stand when she sneezes and falls into someones strong arms]

**Pyrrha** \- [the most perfect smile] Are you ok Jaune

**Jaune (Ruby)** \- [stunned for several seconds before she blushes and babbles incoherently as she stares into Pyrrha’s eyes]

**Pyrrha** \- [emboldened] I’ll take that as a no [helps Ruby to her feet] Perhaps we can work on balance in todays training ?

**Jaune (Ruby)** \- S...sure thing Pyrrha

**Pyrrha** \- [takes Ruby’s hand] Let’s get going, you shouldnt miss any class

\---------------

[Weiss sits in her new dormitory holding a fawning Emerald, feeling powerful and important]

**Cinder (Weiss)** \- Sweet little Emerald [kisses Emerald on the head] You’ll always serve me , won’t you

**Emerald** \- Of course Lady Cinder

**Cinder (Weiss)** \- Excellent [smiles wickedly and leans down into a kiss]

[Weiss stumbles forward into a hard wooden desk and feels a moist spot on her panties]

**Velvet** \- Bless you Professor !

**Glynda (Weiss)** \- W...what

[Everyone looks at her, concerned over her sudden confusion]

**Glynda (Weiss)** \- Don’t just stare at me, start reading from your books

[The students shrug and start reading from their text books as Weiss rushes outside to the bathroom. Students swerve away from her in fear as she rushes into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror]

**Glynda (Weiss)** \- [disappointed] She was going to be my first kiss.....

_______________

Writing Requests are OPEN

Sneeze Swap AU 2


End file.
